A Novel Romance
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: For The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition: Round 1 Relationship Challenge: Romance.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that is recognizable to J.K. Rowling

* * *

A Novel Romance by Wanda **{Team Captain of Caerphilly Catapults! For the Relationship Challenge:Romance} **

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was looking particularly dreary this morning as Hermione woke up and crawled out of bed wearing her long periwinkle silk pajamas. She descended the staircase immediately seeking a cup of tea to wake her from her deep exhaustion. As she descended the staircase in a haze, she collided directly into her lavender jogging suit doppelgänger. Her eyes had widened as they both slammed into the opposing railings, Hermione grabbed the wrist of her doppelgänger and pulled her to her feet at the edge of the staircase.

"Tonks!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled her doppelgänger to the side of the stairwell and away from the kitchen. "What in the world are you up to, looking like—like me?!"

Tonks fumbled for words. "He likes you—he talks to you—He doesn't even notice me." she explained as she was beginning to lose the Hermione doppelgänger's face, as it started to slip in places around her nose and in her eyebrows.

"You have it _all wrong_!" Hermione stated bluntly. _Has she never seen the way he looks at her? _"Remus_ does_ look at you, but only when _you are not_ busy starring at him. " she whispered softly. "He has that keen—wolfish sense of knowing when you have suddenly stopped gazing at him," Hermione pauses briefly, before she empathizes her next few words, "and that is when he devours you with his eyes!" She smiled as she shook her head, tsking Tonks. "Besides, Remus only speaks to me in the context that only deals with academics. You aren't really into academics...are you?" Hermione questioned as she knew the answer was the obvious: No. "Why would you want to subject yourself to a boring academic conversation and pretend to be me when doing so?"

Tonks let out a long hard sigh. "He looks—He really looks at me?" She asked as she had dropped Hermione's looks all together. The clothing that would normally fit Hermione was now tight around Tonks' form, and before she could adjust her own clothing. Hermione had already swished her wand with a silent spell that adjusted Tonk's outfit so it would fit her taller, and more muscular form. Her hair slowly transformed back into its normal short, straight and Plum-Bubblegum color once more and she smiled.

"Of course _he does_!" Hermione exclaimed, grasping Tonk's shoulders as she stood behind her. She pressed her knee gently into Tonks' spine and straightened out her back slightly. "Now grow a stern backbone and go face him with your feelings!" she whispered harshly into Tonk's ear before she pushed Tonks hard with against the small of Tonks back with her knee, directing her into the path to the kitchen and where Hermione knew Remus was having his normal morning spot of tea.

A loud clanging followed by scrambling feet could be heard from the kitchen, "TONKS—WATCH—OUT!" rang Remus' voice a little too late as a loud astounding crash soon followed and could have woken up the dead had it not been for Hermione's quick thinking of spelling a silencing charm shielding the stairwell and all the occupants upstairs from the noise.

* * *

Hermione stood at the edge of the stairs, leaning into the wall as she listened to what was going on in the kitchen. She was about to peek around the corner when a brisk baritone sounded in her ear. "Isn't this unbecoming of a Gryffindor, Miss Granger?" _Professor Snape! E—gads! I forgot about—The Silencing charm!_

"Well it's a good thing it's summer, now isn't it?" Hermione whispered back as he had startled her, causing her heart to hammer in her chest as he had caught her peeping in on the two love birds in the kitchen. _Damn him and his Slytherin sneakiness._

"What are you up to...this early in the morning, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape sneered in her ear as he leaned over her, to take a peek around the corner, only to have his back slammed into the staircase's wall by the girl in question. He narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could add a scathing remark she spoke.

"Observing Tonks and Remus, now Shh!" Hermione whispered as pushed off of him, and returned to her previous position and went to peek around the corner when she heard his scathing tone in her ear.

"Oh is that chit—_finally—_going to ask the mongrel—!" Snape stopped speaking when Hermione's arm jabbed him in the thigh, just missing his stomach by mere inches.

"Shh!" Hermione covered her mouth with a slender finger, as she narrowed her eyes at him for his brash comment about both of her friends. _How dare that arrogant—_She was seething behind her eyes, but she didn't know what exactly to say to him, so instead of engaging in conversation she ignored him and moved to peek around the corner once more.

"What made that _Hufflepuff_ grow a _Gryffindor_ spine?" Snape inquired as he leaned over her, as they both took a peek around the corner.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stated the obvious. "I did, now shh!—Before you get us both caught!"

"If anyone were to get us caught—it would be you, my dear" he sneered in her ear. _Gryffindor._

Hermione just let out a soft exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, and instead of arguing with him, she simply remained silent. She continued to peek around the corner and watch her two friends. Whilst Severus Snape leaned over her and did the same. _Why does he care, anyway? _

* * *

Tonks was sprawled out on the floor, her body twisted in every which way, and she appeared completely uncomfortable as she laid there on the floor in the kitchen. "That didn't feel as bad as I thought it would have." she said to herself softly as she started to untwist her form and sat up.

"That is because I softened your fall, _Nymphodora_." Remus spoke softly into her ear from behind her, as he placed a hand on her shoulder and offered his other hand to help her up.

"That was quick thinking!" Tonks exclaimed softly, as she slid her hand into his and he assisted her to her feet as his other hand stayed on her shoulder to make sure she maintained her balance.

"It's a reflex with you, my dear." Remus said softly with a cool smile. "What brings you to Grimmauld Place, so early this morning?"

Tonks lost her voice, when he popped her that question. She could feel her throat going dry and her face was beginning to appear as red as a fresh tomato. "I knew you...would..be—here...Remus." she said bashfully._ Oh Merlin! I'm such a dunce! He is going to think I'm an idiot!_

"Oh did you now?" Remus asked sheepishly as he locked eyes with her. _Does she really like me as much as I like her? Could it be she is attracted to me, as I am to her?_

"I have attempted to talk to you...all week...but you didn't seem to have noticed." Tonks let out weakly, as she could feel her knees want to give out as she could see a deep carnal hunger in his eyes. A hunger she didn't realize he had for her. _He really does look like he could devour me with his eyes!_

_"Oh, but I have—noticed!" _Remus said coyly. "I noticed the first couple of times..." he spun her around, to face him as he smiled with that wolfish grin. "When you pretended you were..._Luna Lovegood_..." he said quietly in her ear, as he could feel her backing away slightly, as he could hear her heart was beginning to pound. "I also noticed you—when you pretended to be... _Ginevra Weasley_, the time after that..." he whispered silkily as he licked his tongue over his lips, as he could hear her breathe catch at the back of her throat. He finally caught her _red-handed_ with her hands in the _cookie jar._ "I even noticed...these last few times...when you were pretending to be.._.Hermione Granger._" He spoke softly as he felt her heart jump a few beats under the palm of his hand. _I have finally caught you!_

Tonks eyes were wide, _He knew! _"Wait_—_a_—_tick!"_ How could he have known?!_ Tonks exclaimed as she could feel his hot and heavy breath against her neck. She had not realized he had backed her into the kitchen wall, until she attempted to take a step back and found she could not move. Her ever-changing eyes only widened slightly at the realization._ I'm trapped between Remus and a wall. _ Her eyes found his only a few seconds later as the question formed on her lips. "How did you know.—it was me?"

Remus laughed softly as he pressed a gentle kiss the crook of her neck. "It's very simple, _Nymphodora_." he said softly into her ear. "You scent is very distinct and so intoxicating that it _drives Moonie wild_ when I get a simple whiff of it." he spoke gently into her ear, before giving her neck another gentle kiss. "But I think it's time...we stop playing this game of _Hunt and Chase_...I want_—__my prey_." he said as he grasped her by her chin and gently pulled her closer to him, as his lips crashed against hers in a blinding and searing kiss.

* * *

Hermione gasped from behind her hands which had been covering her mouth. She had only just stopped gazing from around the corner when they had started to kiss. _Finally! It's finally over...I thought they would never get to the kiss. _

Severus rolled his eyes as he clamped his hands over the girl's shoulders. "Come Miss Granger, I think I may have a use of you in the Potion's lab." Severus whispered smoothly into her ear, as he gently pushed her in the direction of the staircase that led to the basement of Grimmalud Place.

"What—need me? Why?" Hermione was flabbergasted at the sudden suggestion, she literally ran out of words to say. _What could he possibly need me for? I still would like__—no__—need_ a spot of tea!

_Silly girl, we need not disrupt the Mongrel and his Leash,_ "I have a use for your blood"._..only you can provide me with a nothing short on perfect sample._ Severus thought to himself as he kept leading her away from Remus and Tonks, who were currently occupying the kitchen. Leading her down the spiral staircase, leading her into the basement where his make-shift Potion Lab was kept.

"My blood?" Hermione gasped at the darkest of notions that were filling in her imagination. The possible uses of her precious life source had simply terrified her. "Whatever for?" _What could you possibly need my blood for?!  
_

"Are you, or are you not_—a virgin, Miss Granger?"_ Snape sneered as he pushed passed her and grasped onto her wrist and started to drag her down to the steps, into the dark, dank depths of his Portion Lab.

_How could he__—_How could he possibly know that?! Hermione's thoughts went wild as Snape continued to forcefully pull her into Number 12 Grimmauld's dark depths. Never to be seen again_—_Just Kidding! She would return safely to the surface after he extracted the perfect sample for his potion experiments.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realize this is not A Hidden Prince but not to worry this is one of the challenges that was posed to me from **The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition** that I had mentioned in my author's notes within A Hidden Prince. **I am Captain of the Caerphilly Catapults and this is my response to Round 1: Relationship Challenge: Romance! **I hope you enjoyed this prompt! Even though it's not my normal cup of tea.

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**

**P.S. **Thank you so much Caerphilly Catapults very own **Beater 2: Chocolate**! I'm calling you the Grammar Nazi! Amazing work! Thank you for that wonderful review! I believe I fixed what needed to be fixed all thanks to you!


End file.
